Wherever You Go
by Charity1
Summary: Sometimes Goodbye is the hardest word to say-- Song fic to "Wherever You Will Go"


Authors Notes: This is my first song fic. It's bad, I know! But I tried, really I did! This just happens to be my favorite song of all time – Well for _now_ anyway!— And I had, just _had_, to write about it!

Disclaimer: Wherever You Will go – Belongs to The Calling, not me. Can't sing worth crap! 

Harry Potters characters belong to J.K. Rowling – No matter _how_ much I want Harry! (And Oliver Wood and Professor Lupin! **Drools**) However, this _story_ does belong to _me!_ So don't take! K? K! **Giggles**

P.S. He is _not_ just going away for the summer. For like, years and years!

On with the story, I say!

==

****

Title: Wherever You Go

Author: Charity

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

==

"So lately,

Been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone,

You'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face"

The train whistled. 

Hermione gave a desperate look in that direction, the tears streaming down her cheeks like small rivers of ache. Her eyes darted around at the people boarding it. She saw them wave at they're loved ones, some with bright smiles and others with sad eyes. Her hand came to her throat, holding back her wailing.

When she felt his hand on her cheek, turning her to look at him, a sob threatened to choke her. His fingers gently ran down her face, wiping the salty water with it. He shook his head and lifted the corner of his mouth in a weak smile. 

__

It'll be all right… 

"If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?"

Hermione took her hand from her throat and brought it to his, wrapping her fingers about his. Her eyes pleaded him, her lips quivering in dejection. 

__

Don't leave…

A single tear spilled out of his left eye, trickling down his face, leaving a light trail of wet dew. His fingers clenched hers harder, his body started to shake. 

__

I have to…

Hermione sobbed now, letting it all free. She gave up on being brave for him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms came swiftly around her. He ran his hands up and down her spin softly, bringing a sad shiver from her. She embraced him demandingly, unable to let him go. 

__

Please stay…

"If I could, 

Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, 

Or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go"

His fingers dug into her back, clenching the fabric of her shirt in pure anguish, as he buried his face in her shoulder. She sighed sadly as his sob came out on a roar of agony. 

__

If I could… Then I would…

The train whistled again.

He started to let go of her, but she wouldn't allow him. She held on with all her might, her face scrunched up in horror.

__

Hermione…

Her heart screamed no, but her mind whispered yes. She didn't want to let go- didn't want to let go of everything that has happened between them. She held on tighter, her tears spilling from her closed eyes, dropping to his shirt, staining it with her mark of terror- forever.

"And maybe,

I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, 

To guide you  
Through the darkest of your days"

__

I'll be back…Someday…

He lifted his hands and reached behind him, linking his fingers his hers. He forced her arms to let go of him, and she sobbed. She fidgeted around, her arms itching to drag him away from here, away from the tears and gloom. 

__

How long…?

He looked into her eyes. She could see the depression in them, whirling around like a twister, ready to burst from him at any moment. Hermione could tell he wanted to stay with her.

It just wasn't to be. 

Her mind flashed back to Hogwarts so long ago. Those happy days when she would laugh with him and walk to their classes together, holding hands. 

__

I don't know…

"If a great wave shall fall,

And fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you"

__

He needs me Hermione…

She lifted a hand to his lips, letting her fingers trail over them softly. His eyes closed slowly, his body sagging a bit as he thought of all the things he would miss. He kissed her fingers with tantalizing softness. His eyes opened and he ran his hands through her hair, letting it fall like a waterfall of brown silk. 

__

I love you…

"If I could, 

Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, 

Or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go"

__

I love you too…darling…

The train gave one last whistle.

He tore away from her, needing to give them space, needing to make it easy.

__

I have to go…

She bit her lip, chewing softly, then threw her arms around him one last time…Just one last time. Tears now streamed down his face as well. 

His heart broke into a million different pieces as he watched her in pain- as he watched her hurt, because of him. 

__

I know…

"Run away with my heart  
Run away with my home  
Run away with my love"

His head slowly bent, his face came closer to hers. She turned her head up and closed her eyes, a puddle of tears coming as a result. His lips roughly, yet gently, touched hers. She gave a slow groan of agony, and wanted to pull him closer. 

He straightened and took a step back from her. 

Her heart broke. She brought her hands up to her face, clenching her cheeks in misery- leaving red steaks, looking as though she were slapped- and cried out in affliction:

__

No!

He turned from her and walked away slowly. 

__

Please, no! 

He angled and raised his hand in a wave, a sad smile bestowed upon his lips. 

__

It doesn't matter what happens to us… I will always be with you… Wherever you go… 

She took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand as well. The sorrow welled up within her, her throat tingling from pain as it burst out of her eyes, almost lighting her on fire. Her wrist gave a light _swish_ as she waved.

__

Goodbye…Harry…

She slowly turned away. 

"I know now,

Just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, 

In your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time"


End file.
